You've Got a Friend in Me
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eliona friendship, one-shot; Fiona invites Eli to come to New York with her so she can get to know the guy she'll be working with for the play. Will her first impression be right?


**A:N/ I love Eli and Fiona's friendship and I want to see more of it :D But anyway, in this fic, Eli isn't really so mentally unstable. And for the most part, the scenery in this is true haha I personally love central park :3 Enjoy (:**

Eli looked around and couldn't help but feel intimidated; the large buildings and sky scrapers seemed to block out the rest of the world.

"Goldsworthy, stop being a tourist and lets go!" Fiona snapped playfully, rolling her eyes. She had invited Eli back with her to New York for the three day weekend. She felt like she barely knew the kid, but if she was going to be working with him on the play, she needed to know who he was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess Fiona," Eli sneered, using Adam's old nickname. She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing walking. They walked for a few blocks before Eli asked, "where are we going?"

"You need to try a slice of pizza," Fiona smiled, holding open a door. The smells coming from inside were strong, but strangely, Eli's stomach growled. "Two slices please," she told the guy, handing over her credit card. Eli gave her a wary look when two greasy pizza slices were given to her.

"Is this sanitary?" He asked, half joking. "There's enough grease on this thing to give someone a heart attack."

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really care, but you have to try it," She took a bite, closing her eyes. "It's soo good."

Eli took a tentative bite, and was surprised. It was delicious. Fiona smiled at his reaction, wiggling her eyebrows, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

They finished their pizza in silence, occasionally making a comment about how different it was from back home. When they finished, Fiona took Eli's hand and dragged him out of the shop.

"Where are we going now?"

"Central park," she grinned. The park during the day was her favorite part of being back home. They entered the gates and looked around; there were kids running around and laughing, people sat on grass and read books, and there were a few homeless people sleeping on the benches, but Fiona dragged Eli towards a live band that was playing. There were 5 men standing facing a small crowd that had gathered. They all had different instruments that sounded beautifully together, and they played a steady jazz beat. There was an open guitar case filled with money in front of them; people were donating.

The song came to a close and people clapped, Fiona and Eli included. A man playing the saxophone saw Fiona and smile.

"When he's not looking, put this in the case," Fiona whispered, handing Eli a crisp 100 dollar bill. Eli gave her a weird look but held onto the money, looking for his chance.

"Fiona, so nice to see you again!" He greeted, giving the girl a hug.

"Hey Jasper," He smiled, hugging him back. "How is everything?"

The man shrugged, giving Fiona a look. "Things are still pretty bad, but getting better," he smiled sadly.

She nodded knowingly. "If anything happens, you know where my dad lives! Keep me updated."

He nodded, "Will do," before turning back to his friends.

"Did you do it?" Fiona asked, looking at Eli. He nodded.

"What was that about?" He asked as they walked away. Fiona sighed.

"His son used to tutor me when I was younger, so I would spend every afternoon and their house. They were kinda like a second family to me. Then Jasper - the man - his wife got cancer." A sad look passed Fiona's face. "That's why he plays music here every week; he's trying to raise money to pay for her treatments. I wanted to donate, but since he says I'm like his daughter, he wouldn't accept it. So I try to sneak it in ." She shrugged, looking at the floor.

Eli looked at her for a few seconds. "Y'know, when Adam first introduced us, I thought you were a self-centered rich snob who only cared about herself," Eli admitted.

"And I thought you were just an emo boy who listens to metal music and complains about his life all day," Fiona laughed, "but you're not a bad friends to have."

"Does this mean we're friends?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," Fiona smiled, nodding. "I guess it does."


End file.
